


Canceling the Hurricane

by Ninjawizard98



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjawizard98/pseuds/Ninjawizard98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We thought it was over, that we had won. We thought we had lost our best. We thought we would have to mourn and move on. We thought it was a new age. We were wrong. It was a new age, but not the one we wanted. It was go big or go extinct, but this time the stakes were higher.</p><p>Post Breach Pacific Rim everyone lives fic. Breach reopens and brings a whole new adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can’t get rid of us that easy

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone Lives, italics= memories, language translation, changing settings, thoughts, lots of oc's, I'll post this on tumblr and give you guys a link to ask me any questions you may have.

The clock hits zero, the crews begin to celebrate, and two blips come up on the radar. _They made it,_ Herc thought, _nice job Becket._ He holds his breath waiting for the radar to show one more blip. What feels like forever passes. _C’mon Chuck, please don’t let it be over._ Nothing. The screen is blank. Herc sighs putting his head in his hands. He’s gone, lost at sea, never to be found. “Damn it.” Herc whispers, “Damn it, damn it, damn it.” _Well you did it kid, you saved the world._ Herc lets out a sob, he can’t take it anymore. Even if Chuck had saved the world and he couldn’t be more proud of him, he was still gone. He lost his boy, the only thing that mattered to him. He feels Max come up and brush his leg he lets out a whine. Herc pats his head saying, “I know buddy, but daddy’s not coming back.” Max whimpers dropping his head on Herc’s shoe. The hours slip by as Herc sits in the silence, all feeling lost. _At least you’re with your mom now._ The thought slips through Herc and makes his heart heavy. After awhile he can’t take the silence, he picks up Max’s leash and begins to lead him out. “Come on buddy, let’s go join the party.”  Herc said half heartily. Just as they’re leaving Tendo Choi comes running down the hallway. “Sir! Sir!” Tendo gasped. He leaned on Herc trying to pull himself together.

“Tendo what the hell?” Herc said pushing him away.

Tendo put his head to his knees trying to pull himself together. Max let out a confused whine and licked Herc’s leg. He pushed him aside and pulled Tendo straight up. Tendo was panting hard attempting to sputter out words.

“Marshall... you… have…”

“Oh come on out with it!”

Just as Tendo opened his mouth a piercing voice finished the answer for him “to check the radar.” Herc turned to find a woman standing in the hall in all black, a gun at each of her sides, arms crossed, with bright red hair, perfectly poised make-up, and the toughest looking expression on her face. She stood in a full command position and had the slightest smirk; Herc had an uneasy feel about her. She reminded him of the way Sasha would stand, strong, commanding, and able to break him in half.

“Now, if you don’t mind” she said breaking the silence and pointing to the empty LOCCENT office “the radar?”

Almost on cue the radar beeped. Herc released Tendo and sprinted to the desk. There in plain sight was two green dots flashing. Herc could barely breathe. “What the?” He turned to the woman “Is that?” She nodded at him. Herc couldn’t believe it; he fell back, and nearly missed the chair. The woman caught him saying “Sir, I know this is a lot to take in, but I think it would be in our best interest if we went down to the jaeger bay now”

She helped him up and the three of them left LOCCENT, Herc had really no idea what was going on, Tendo was still trying to catch his breath, and the woman was digging her nails into Herc’s arm. Tendo eventually fell into step with them and started asking the woman questions she wasn’t answering. Herc was completely out of it, all he could think about was that his son. _He’s not dead, he made, some how he made it. He’s alive. Is he ok? Oh God just let him be ok._ The woman pulled Herc sharply left breaking his concentration. The bay was a mess of people rushing around, jaeger teams were prepping the storage areas, and there was about twenty medical staff bustling around. There was one woman in a particular that looked like she was lost. She had on a lab coat that was just a little to big, with black leggings and a blue sweatshirt underneath. She was kind of spinning in a circle staring at people, she met Herc’s gaze for about a second and ran over there nearly tripping on her untied converse. The woman holding Herc’s arm let go and caught her. “Nat, this is his dad right? The kid I’m supposed to fix?” she said pointing at him. “Yes, this is Hercules Hansen, Chuck’s dad,” she looked at him “Herc this is Dr. Samantha Connors, she’s going to be working on Chuck.” Samantha stared at Herc her messy blonde hair caught in her glasses. He got a clear look at her eyes; they were warm grey with what seemed to be a blue streak through them. Fixing her glasses she held out her hand saying, “You can call me Sam and I’m going to bring your kid back from death.” Herc shook her hand stunned at how childishly blunt she was. “Alright, uh thank you.” He let go and she hugged him around his neck. “I don’t usually do this to people, but I felt like you needed a hug.” Herc didn’t respond, he just looked down and the small blonde hugging him. “ _Well, this is the weirdest thing ever”,_ he thought to himself. Sam released him and ran over to the group of meds. Nat looked at him, “Please excuse her, she’s got mild Asperger’s, about a million anxiety issues, and she is pretty much a five year old left alone in a lab, but is she the brightest person I’ve ever met, she’ll fix you’re kid up just fine.” Herc was still trying to process what had just happened, no one he had just met had ever felt the need to hug him. Tendo piped up behind Herc “She said your name was Nat, right?” She turned to him “Agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D, we’re here to help you clean up and find out what’s next.” She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by someone across the room “Natasha, you better come see this and bring them.” Standing there was a man with sand colored hair and the same stone cold expression as Natasha. She walked in his direction “This is my partner Agent Clint Barton,” they reached him “What’s up?” He was leaning over a computer radar that was going nuts “You’re not going to believe this, but that’s the Russian’s and those triplets.” Herc and Tendo couldn’t believe what they were hearing, Typhoon had its head ripped off and Cherno was drowned in the bay. “I think we need to start believing in miracles cause the team that went for Striker is saying that the old Marshall didn’t kick the bucket either.” Clint said looking at Natasha.

“Hill, what do we do?” Natasha shot a look at another female agent

“Get a team out there now, I want every last piece of those jaegers in this bay and the pilots in medical asap.”

“Alright, someone better warn Sam.”

“Fury is going to be pissed” Clint interjected “I’ll get a team together and get down there, you two focus on Striker.”

He started to walk away, but suddenly stopped saying “Hey, Maria what are we doing about Gipsy Danger?”

Hill exhaled sharply “Shit, didn’t think about that”

Natasha answered him “The jaeger is Stark’s problem, we’ll just the put the pilot’s in medical, they’re not Sam’s problem.”

A random man in a black jump suit came up behind Hill tapping her shoulder. “What?” she spat at him.

“They’ve secured the jaeger and they’re brining in the pilots now.”

“Thank you” she walked to the center of the room “Alright everyone listen up, things are getting rolling now and I need everyone doing something. Stark you have two more jaegers that need bays.”

“Possibly three, I want to get down there and see if there’s anything left of…”

“I don’t care, do what have to do, but the ones coming in are top priority, Clint finish getting your team together and get your ass down to the site, Sam you have five more pilots that’ll need attention fast, your team better be ready.” Everyone was silent for a minute, then Hill shouted “Come on people let’s move it! We haven’t got all day!” Everyone split off and the room was a mess of people. Clint and Sam crossed over to Hill. “I’ve got my team, but I want to Nat, her Russian is better than mine”

“Whatever, just get the job done.”

Clint shouted, “Alright, team lets move it we got pilots that are dying out there.”

Natasha and Clint started to walk towards a group of people by the hanger door, as they left Natasha said mocking Clint “Her Russian is better than mine? Please you just like making me tag along.”

Clint laughed a little, “Maybe, but don’t you want to see an old friend?”  “ _An old friend?”_ Herc thought, they kept talking but Her couldn’t understand them. Sam bumped into him trying to talk to Hill “Hey look that’s a lot of people and I don’t who to focus on, I have a team to do it, but I don’t know who needs me more.” Hill snapped around looking right at Herc “Would you trust her with your son’s life?”

“I don’t know I just met her today.” Herc stammered out

“Would you trust her with your sons life?” Hill asked again more demandingly

“Uh, yeah I guess”

“Fine, Sam you handle his kid, put Banner on the Marshall, Betty can focus between the triplets, let Veronica and deal with the Russian’s, Gwen can help you, and whoever else you got can get Gipsy’s pilots.” She walked away and Sam nodded “Ok” She turned around screaming, “Banner, you’re on the Marshall, I’ve got the kid, Betty’s dealing with the triplets, Veronica has the Russian’s, oh and Gwen you’re helping me and maybe Gipsy depending on their condition. A group of people in lad coats across the room nodded. Herc looked at Tendo, they were both dumbfounded at what was going on. Herc wanted answer right then and there, he turned to Sam “I’ve got no idea what’s going on and I want some damn…” he didn’t finish. The doors to Striker bay opened and Herc got a good look at his jaeger. She was in pieces; barely holding together, with her head clean off. From Herc’s left Tony Stark yelled, “Careful with her! I don’t her anymore broken than she is, I’ve two more of these to fix and maybe even three!” Herc was about to go over and ask Stark what he meant until he heard someone shouted “Meds I need you now!” Everyone turned to the entrance of the bay where two stretchers and about fifteen people were standing. An arm in a beat up green drive suit hung from one of the stretchers. Herc knew the suit too well, “Chuck!” he screamed, “Chuck!” he was racing over to him. Herc was almost to the stretcher when a med grabbed him around the waist pulling him back. Sam caught up saying “It’s alright, he’s his dad let him see him.” The med holding Herc said, “Sam it’s really bad, I don’t think he wants to see it.”

Sam looked at Herc sympathetically, “Then get them both to Medical now” she walked over to Chuck and tried to stifle a scream when she saw him “Definitely now”. Herc caught a small glimpse of him as they turned the stretcher and all Herc saw was blood. He began to shake and break down until he caught sight of Raleigh Becket clinging to Mako Mori. The two of them looked like they had been to hell and back. The other meds pushed all them into down the hall to medical. Herc’s head hurt and he wanted to fall down. They reached they wing and Herc was flung into a chair while Mako and Raleigh were led into a room. Herc sprang up “I want to see him!” Meds came to try push him down, but Sam pushed past them. “You told Hill you trusted me with your son’s life, I’m not going to break that trust, he’ll be fine, I promise.” She let go of him going looking at the team of meds. “Change of plans, until we get the other teams in here, Betty I want you and Bruce dealing with Pentecost, Veronica with me, and Gwen you help out Mako and Raleigh, ok?” They all nodded and got straight to work. Veronica turned to Herc “This is going to be awhile, but you shouldn’t give up.” She squeezed his arm and walked into the room. Herc could see them starting to put surgical gowns on. He dropped his head in his hands; it was going to be a long night. 


	2. Our Baby Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Hong Kong bay, three jaegers go down only one comes up, at first. They weren’t crushed, they didn’t drown. They fought. They fought hard. Best start believing in miracles. Heaven wouldn’t take them and Hell couldn’t handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaidonovksys and Weis survive chapter! With Kaidonovsky's head canon

As Typhoon went down, her pilots went flying. They landed a small strip of shoreline by an abandoned fishing dock. The COM pod was crushed, electric sparks flew everywhere, broken glass littered the inside, and the pilots were crumpled heaps in their rigs. 

Hu sat trapped, the kaiju by some miracle missed him, but the fall bent his rig, holding him down. His left arm was pinned at his side and his right leg was caught in some wiring. He twisted his upper body, getting his leg free. He fell from his rig landing on his leg. Looking up he saw his brothers dangling in their rigs, floating like dead bodies on water. “金翔跟我說話” _Jin, Cheung, talk to me!_ He shouted over and over. He moved to help them, which shot pain up his left arm. He struggled to get them falling short of their rigs. The ground was cold and covered in glass. Blood came from the side of his head. Hu thought too himself, 請神發出求救 _Please god send help_ , before blacking out. 

Water rushed into the COM pod, the kaiju’s hand covered the hole, and they were drowning.  Sasha thrashed in her rig, screaming. She felt Aleksis’s fear, he was screaming at her. Memories of the first time the met, they’re first kiss, the first time the saw Cherno flashed before her. Visions of childhood nightmares plagued them.  They were falling out of alignment. Нет, нет, Алексис остаться со мной _No, No, Aleksis stay with me._ She tried to calm him, keep him in her head, but he was still slipping. Мишка не гонитесь кролика _Mishka don’t chase the rabbit._ Then she realized it wasn’t him who was going out of alignment, it was her.  Саша, фокус, Не оставляй меня, не оставляй меня... _Sasha, focus, don’t leave me, don’t leave me_ he shouted at her. It was too late she was gone.

 

_It was mild day, but the curtains kept the sun out. Sasha rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. As she got ready she felt someone’s arms wrap around her waist and a small kiss planted on her head. Хороший ребенок утром  (good morning baby) Aleksis moved his head down to kiss her neck. She laughed a little trying to push him off. He kept kissing her neck making her laugh more. Доброе утро слишком вы тоже (good morning to you too) She pushed back a little Алексис остановить его (Aleksis stop it) He moved again this time planting a kiss on her lips. It felt warm; she grabbed his face pulling him closer. His hands moved up her back rubbing away the tension. He pulled back smiling at her. He got ready and they headed out to work. The day was slow and they were glad to go home. Sasha pulled the collar of her coat up; even the sun couldn’t keep out the cold of Russia in the fall. Aleksis wrapped his arm around her trying to warm her up. They walked into a small park where Sasha took off running and stopped at the top of a hill. Aleksis laughed что ты делаешь (what are you doing?) She laughed back at him придет за мной (come get me) She took off down the other side of the hill. He chased after her laughing. They didn’t do anything like this very often. He caught up to her grabbing her coat and pulling her down into a hug. The two of them were laughing like kids.  За что (what was that for?) he asked squeezing her. Веселье (fun) she said teasingly. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way back home, they didn’t care who saw them, they were happy and that’s all the mattered. As night fell they curled up in bed together. Sasha put her head Aleksis’s shoulder Мишка мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать (mishka I need to tell you something) He looked down at her Что это такое ребенок (what is it baby?) Что это такое ребенок (I’m pregnant)_

Aleksis fought to stay in the drift. He tried to pull Sasha back fighting against their memories. He wanted to give in and just slip into the memory with her. “Нет _no”_ he thought _Получить ее из этого (get her out of this) увидеть вашу девочку снова (see your little girl again)_ “Саша! Саша!” _Sasha! Sasha!_ he shouted at her through the drift. Да ладно, это всего лишь память! _Come on! It’s just a memory!_ Suddenly she snapped back. It was a weak connection, but it was a connection. Алексис, мы собираемся ..... умереть _Aleksis, we’re going to… die._

Нет, нет это не так. Мы можем выйти из этого, _No. No we’re not. We can get out of this_

 

         As he tried to calm her water was still rushing in, they we’re running out of time. Aleksis tried to block out Sasha’s fear and pain. He refused to let her die; they would make it out of this.

Алексис Я... Я не могу дышать _Aleksis I… I can’t breathe_

Я знаю Сашу, просто, просто остаться со мной в порядке _I know Sasha, just, just stay with me alright_

She didn’t get a chance to answer, before either of them knew what was happening the COM pod blew. Aleksis heard Sasha scream and then everything went black.

 

         He woke slowly, his vision was fuzzy and he felt something running down his face. His helmet was cracked digging glass into his skin. Slowly rising he pulled off his helmet instantly he saw red as blood from his forehead ran down his face. Every part of him felt like it was burning. His head was spinning making it hard to find out where he was. Once everything focused he found himself on a piece of Cherno in the shallows of a beach. Lying on the shore was a small very damaged figure. “Sasha!” he screamed at her. His mind started racing. “ _No no no”_ he thought _, “no please don’t be dead, Sasha no.”_ It took all his strength to get to her. His drive suit weighed him down causing him to collapse by her body. He lay there whispering Саша, пожалуйста. Моя принцесса пожалуйста _Sasha please, my princess please._ His vision was going black, but as he passed out he could have sworn he saw the head of Crimson Typhoon on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's done! More to come, especially with the triplets and the child I mentioned, working hard to get this done hope you enjoyed


	3. We Don't Die Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as you may, but every punch you throw we’ll throw back. Rough us up and we’ll break you down. Attempt murder and you’re the one that’ll die bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Chapter 3 is finally done enjoy! Short one, but got through most of the boring medical stuff

As soon as the helicopter touched down on the beach the teams were out. It was a quick search and rescue of pilots they weren’t even sure were alive. The amount of blood stained on their suits was enough to make even Natasha queasy. She looked over a Clint who was trying not to puke. They both had seen enough bloody fights and gruesome murders, had caused a few as well, but nothing compared to this. The blood was still bright red, mixed with the toxins of the kaiju blue, turning it a strange color. Not to mention the amount of throbbing burns they all had. The small med team on board had no idea had to deal with this or if it was even worth it to save them. 

“Nat, I don’t think…. this is worth it.” Clint whispered as she crossed over to Sasha’s body.

“No, Sam can fix them. It’ll be ok once they get to Sam.” 

“Tasha look at them, they’re….” 

“Clint they’ll be fine. Stop worrying.” She interjected “They have to make it.”  
Clint was silent as Natasha went over to speak with the helicopter pilot. He moved over to get a better look at who they were carrying. It took all of Clint’s will power not to gag. He leaned over Sasha, her blonde hair stained with blood, drive suit demolished, and deep wounds running through her. 

“You better make it out of this,” he whispered to her “She’s not the only Nat that want’s you back.” 

 

Natasha came back in quietly “Pilot says we’ve got about ten minutes before we land and hell breaks loose.” Clint stood up and nodded taking one last look at Sasha. They prepped everything for the landing. It was a rough one and it had started to rain again. The med team was unbearably slow getting them in the dome. As the entered Clint saw Natasha grab Sasha’s hand. Once inside the med bay it was chaos doctor’s flying everywhere and no one seemed to know what they were doing. 

“What the hell?” Clint muttered  
Then Gwen walked in from the other room “We don’t have Sam cause she’s performing surgery” She catches a glimpse of the pilots and had to stifle a scream. Gwen nodded towards an empty room and started pushing the pilots in. It was pure chaos for almost ten hours. The triplets were a mess of internal bleeding, broken bones, and lacerations. Sasha and Aleksis brought a hell of their own. Both had to be in surgery and treated for acid burns, Aleksis was critical and placed in his own room. Once it was all done, everyone involved in this mess passed out. Herc found himself wandering into Sasha’s room where Natasha sat back to the door.

“So, you two were friends?” he asked quietly   
She was startled by him, but didn’t turn around “Yeah way back when we were stupid kids with big dreams” Herc moved to Natasha’s side, getting a better view of Sasha. “I’ve known her since the first days of all this. She was a good woman.” 

“Yeah she always was” Natasha puts her head down on the chair “It’s a damn shame ya know, this happening to her, her throat gets tight.“You know what why don’t you two catch up” she leaves with out a word.

Herc sits by her bed, it’s quiet in there and for the next few days that’s where he finds himself. Each night he falls asleep in that room counting how long it’s been, keeping stats on everyone, and just being there. It’s pretty peaceful until a week’s passed and Herc’s starting to loose track of everything and hope. 

“Алексис! Aleksis!” Sasha shot straight out of bed coughing and screaming. All she wants in that moment is her husband, she fights all the doctors, nurses, and needles put at her. She’s swearing her head off then she stops. Herc firmly planted his hand on her shoulder pushing her down.

“Lieutenant! Calm down! ” Herc snapped at her. Usually he wouldn’t use her rank; it had been an unspoken rule between them.   
She pulled back at his tone, trying to pull herself together. Natasha came into the room and glared all the doctors out. The two of them just stared at each other, no words, just glares, Herc started to feel a little uncomfortable. 

“Где он where is he?” Sasha whispered   
“две комнаты более two rooms over” Natasha replied nodding towards the hall. 

Sasha got out of bed, pushing away Herc and any doctor trying to stop her. She went all the way to Aleksis’s room. The door slammed shut and didn’t reopen for hours. In that time Sam crept up to Herc “Mr. Hansen, we’re done with Chuck’s surgery he’s stable, we think we’re ok on Stacker, and the triplets are up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this ending with a cliff hanger cause next chapter? Yancy Becket is back, yup Becket feels. I'll get it up asap and definitely faster than this one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Ch2 is in the process, I write slow, so it may be while, you can ask questions you've got here http://ninjawizard93-4.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
